


Meet You On The Other Side

by itsnotmyfault



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Oh who cares, Other, Sad ):, Splinters a good dad heck off, Spoilers, Takes Place During Power Inside Her, The Power Insider Her, do i still need to tag spoilers for 2012, i mean its sad with a happy ending if you know how it ends but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotmyfault/pseuds/itsnotmyfault
Summary: Splinter hears words spoken he never wanted to hear again.





	Meet You On The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> lmao lets write until i burn out. i was rewatching the power inside her and this came up. damn that episode hits like a truck for donnie fans. Like me. Ouch.

“Be careful, my son.”

 

Splinter knew Donatello would do no such thing.

 

His growing feelings for her would blind him. Love did that to the mind. He had learned that the hard way. It would lead to his son getting hurt, or worse.

 

He should have made him stay. He should have. But he didn’t. He failed.

 

_“No you have not. Your sons are still alive. Your sons are ok,”_ he told himself over and over.

 

He prayed to whatever gods that existed that he was right.

 

He would not lose another child.

 

* * *

 

 

He was trying his best to remain calm when the phone rang.

 

Splinter snapped out of his meditation. No one had his phone number expect for his sons and April. He would’ve have given it to Casey, but the delinquent had never stayed in the layer for that long.

 

Perhaps it was one of his sons, telling him they were ok. Telling him that they had calmed April down, that she no longer had the crystal. Or even better, it could have been April. Apologizing for cracking his bones or for endangering his sons.

 

Yes.They were definitely ok.

 

With hands he wished would stop shaking, Splinter picked up the phone.

 

“Sensi?”

 

Michelangelo. His son’s usual bright and happy voice was now shaking and terrified. If Splinter could see him now, he was sure that there would be tears in his eyes.

 

“Yes my son?”

 

“It’s-It’s April. She.. She-”

 

The voice was cut off by sobs. Splinter’s eyes narrowed. Was April dead? Had his sons done the unthinkable?

 

  
“Michelangelo. What happened?”

 

“April killed Donnie!”

 

No. No. No. He heard that wrong. He _had_ to have heard that wrong. His son was not dead.

 

“She-she just blasted him! One moment he was there- and the next he was just in pieces! Sensi, what do we do?!”

 

The sobs of his youngest son suddenly became the only thing he could hear.

 

“My son, you must remain calm. Are the rest of your brothers alright?”

 

“Yeah- yeah I think so. Leo’s right next to me and Raph’s getting Casey away from her. Dad I’m so scared. Donnie’s gone. He’s-”

 

“Michelangelo. I know that this is hard. Stay calm. Could you hand the phone over to Leonardo?”

 

He heard a soft sound that remotely sounded like “yes” before a shuffling was heard. Soon, the turtle he had requested was on the line.

 

“Sensi?”

 

Although he was much better at hiding it, he could tell that Leonardo had been crying as well.

 

“Leonardo. Please try to calm Michelangelo down. I-I’m sorry that I can’t be there for you. Please make sure Raphael is-”

 

Banging. Explosions. No. He did not want to lose all his children tonight.

 

“Leonardo?!”

 

“I’m ok Sensi. So is Mikey. I can see Raph and- oh shoot! Sorry Dad, but I’ll call you back!”

 

“Leonardo wait-”

 

The called ended. Too late.

 

The phone dropped from his hand to the floor, and Splinter soon followed.

 

How? How could he have let this happen? He should have told him to stay. Now he had lost another innocent child because of his mistake.

  


Donatello. His brilliant, brave son. So smart. Able to comprehend things he could only imagine. Build things he could only dream. Create things that could change the world, had he not been a mutant. Why? Why? That was the only thought his mind could comprehend at the moment.

 

Splinter stayed like that for far too long. Sobbing and crying. These tears could not be shed in front of his children. Best to be rid of them now.

 

_I’m sorry, my son._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy. Kudos are welcome and comments give me more motivation to write!


End file.
